


The Explained

by TonyBanner4



Series: Christopher Rodriguez [1]
Category: Christopher Rodriguez - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Just some explaining of past things, Mention of Child Abuse, mention of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyBanner4/pseuds/TonyBanner4
Summary: I have been dreaming of this since I was 10 years old. I decided to write it out as my own original work. It's about a boy named Christopher Rodriguez and he how his life is never fair. It's almost like everytime I go to sleep, i live a second life but as a boy. I can never dream of anything else but this. It's like writing a story but in my head. Anyway I decided to write it out so it can just be somewhere else than my head all the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been dreaming of this since I was 10 years old. I decided to write it out as my own original work. It's about a boy named Christopher Rodriguez and he how his life is never fair. It's almost like everytime I go to sleep, i live a second life but as a boy. I can never dream of anything else but this. It's like writing a story but in my head. Anyway I decided to write it out so it can just be somewhere else than my head all the time.

First person POV:

 

My name is Christopher Rodriguez and I am 15 years old. I never had a perfect life , but then, who does? I’m the youngest in my family. We are all Hispanic and even if we do know Spanish, we never speak it. I have an older brother named Michael and he's 17. He's real cool and the best brother I could ever wish for. My dad is a Marine and when I was 13, he finally came home. He first left when I was 3. He would call, send us letters, and even FaceTime us. He promised he would come on my sixth birthday but he never showed up. After that, he never called, never sent letters anymore. Nothing. We all just assumed he was dead, but when a family member that's in the Army or a soldier of some type, you’re supposed to get a notice. We never did. But on the last day of school he showed up. At first I didn't believe it was him, but after a few minutes, I ran up to him and gave the biggest hug ever. Then, two years later at the end of November, he and mom got in a car accident, leaving them both in a Coma. Me and Michael had to stay at my best friends house.

Daniel lived with both his Uncle and Aunt and sometimes they would say that me and Daniel are like twin brothers, but from another mother. My dad recovered from the Coma and took us back home, while my mom was still in a coma. That's when the abuse began. My dad would hurt us whenever we (Michael and I) said we didn't want to join the Army. He would beat us if we talked back at him or refuse to do what he says. As if my life wasn't so bad already. I was depressed and just never smiled anymore. I never laughed, I never sang. Which destroyed me. I always enjoyed singing, I would sing when I’m happy, excited, when I’m sad, or bored. But now..I just don't feel like singing anymore.

In January, my mom finally awoke from the coma. I was so happy. I smiled for the first time since December. I was there when she opened her eyes. I would visit her every two days after school, hoping she would wake up, and she did. I told her everything my dad did to us. she frowned and simply said "He's just stressed. I know it's wrong but really, just don't make him angry. It will get worse if you do." Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep. I didn't know what she meant by that but left the hospital and went home. Confused to what she meant and why she didn’t react like I thought she would.

* * *

A few weeks later..

My mom is released from the hospital with only a sprained wrist. The whole month of January has been really stressful and when ever I'm stressed I go to the park, where there is a small skate park nearby. I haven't been to the skate park since the last incident. Kevin Wilkins is the reason I can't enjoy the things I love to do now. He would bully me, pick on me, he ruins everything. He ruined my left ankle in October just because my team was beating his team in soccer at school. His team was just 3 points behind and because of me having a history of famous soccer players in my family, I had been the best on my team. He got angry and thought breaking my ankle would be a good a idea. The doctors said I would have to wear a cast for 10 weeks because it was so badly broken.

Just 2 weeks and I cut the cast off with a small strong knife. My parents were out and Michael was at school for some contest or something. I hated wearing casts. They made me feel week. Once the cast was off I stood up and walked on my leg. It was healed. My ankle was so badly injured and it somehow healed in just 2 weeks. I was confused on how that happend but let it slide.

Last year(2015) in December, I had gone to The Voice to sing my favorite song Demons by Imagine Dragons. Before I went up I had fallen asleep behind a box and woke up with a sharp pain in my leg. I rolled my pants up and there was a spider. It had crawled in and bit my leg, right above the my ankle. But I was confused to see the spider was already dead. I got rid of it and stood up to stretch.

When it was my turn to sing I decided to walk on stage without my crutches. I had made sure my knee braces were on right. They were the donjoy type. When I walked on stage the judges asked what happened for me to wear the knee brace.

"It's a long story but I was in a coma for about a month and I had lost control of my legs. I was paralyzed for a while but now I'm doing a bit better with P.T." I had explained. The judges had faces of sympathy but I ignored them. I hate when people look at me like that. It made me feel weak.

I began to sing and got all three judges to hit the button. They had said they loved my voice. They asked why I chose to sing that song. I simply replied with "one of my favorites". 

After all of that we went home and I got to join my friends in their little band group. When I was in a coma, all my friends had gone to the voice and sang their favorite songs.

Jonathan sang Maps by Maroon 5.

Dylan sang Me and My Broken Heart by Rixon.

Daniel sang Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's.

And Valorie sang Blank Space by Taylor Swift.

We were all then in a band together and sang all our favorite songs and even asked our fans what they wanted us to sing. We made lots of money and met amazing fans.

But now everything is different. Jonathan moved to Ireland in August because his step dad thought it would be nice if they went to live there for a while, explore the Ireland life. His step dad wasn't really from Ireland, Jonthan says that his step dad was raised there with his grandparents every summer.

I can't exactly remember why I was so angry at Jonathan when he left. It was something he did or said. All I remember is telling Daniel and Dylan about it. The three of us went over to Valorie's and told her. We called Jonathan and we all yelled at him for making me angry. I still don't remember why I was so mad at him.

* * *

 

February 14 - Valentines Day

Valorie has been acting very srange these past few weeks. She was very secretive and didn't talk to me, Daniel, or Dylan like she used to. We would ask her if something was wrong and she would just reply with a "No..everythings fine!"  So we just dropped it and ignored it. I was walking up to my locker when i heard her talking to someone on the phone. I watched from the corner, making sure she wouldn't see me. She kept smiling and blushing. I assumed she had found a new lover. It's what she does when she breaks up everytime. I asked her one day if she was ok with what she has been doing and that she should take a break from dating. She just stared at me like I was crazy and just said, "Chris, please, I'm fine. seriously I know that after a breakup I'm upset but then I look for a new man! Besides it's not like _you_ would know what real love is. I do. That's why I date a new person everytime! It helps me learn about boys and know who belongs to me! You just waste your time studying all the time and being by yourself."

"Ok well I was just making sure, and at least I'm not a crazy gut looking for the right girl! I have patience and I don't _need_ a girlfriend. Not now. I'm all about passing and making sure I make the right decisions! _You_ though, you just go and find a good looking guy and ask him out! Now that, that is a waste of time."

"What ever I have to go my mom's picking me up and I can't keep her waiting. Bye love you!"

But I wasn't convinced that she was dating a random guy. I had a feeling that this guy who she's talking to right now, was someone I knew. So when I found out who it was she was dating in early March, It literally destroyed me. I was drinking water at the water fountain and started to head back to class, when I heard Valorie talking in the bathroom. Sounding worried. I decided to listen and was shocked by what i had heard that day.

"I don't know Jonathan, What if they find out!" Valorie said in a _very_ worried tone.

_"They won't. I promise! Just don't make it too obvious that you're with someone right now."_

"What if they do find out! What will I tell them! What do I do?!"

_"If they do find out..then we tell them the truth."_

"But won't that make it worse? They're going to hate us Jonathan! What will we do about chris! You know how he gets when we break one of our group rules!"

" _I know Valorie. He can get very sensitive. But we have to tell them that we couldn't help ourselves!"_

 _"_ I don't like this idea but as long as they never find out, we keep it a secret."

" _Definitly. I have to go now my mom's calling me for dinner. Love you, bye."_

 _"_ I love you too bye."

I was so angry. _How could they?!_ We all made a lot of rules when we were younger and we still follow them. One of them was that we should never date the same person one of us dated. For example: If Daniel dated a girl named Siara and they both broke up, then none of us boys (Me, Dylan, Or Jonathan) are supposed or allowed to date her. It was a simple rule. A simple  _Deal._ A deal both Valorie and Jonathan just broke. Valorie and I used to date back then and when we broke up, it killed me. I was so upset and that's when we started the deal. We all vowed not to make that mistake and Valorie and Jonathan were the first to break it. I walked back to class, angry, and decided not to tell anyone. Not even Daniel or Dylan.

* * *

 

Early March, Jonathan moved back. I was so angry and wanted to punch him right in front of everyone. I didn't tell them I knew their little secret. _No._  I was going to keep it a secret and just glare at them when ever they talk to me. They would ask me what's wrong and I would just ignore them. They got tired of finding out why I was mad and decided to ignore me and my glares at them. I knew I had to tell them sometime, tell them how they broke the one thing I had left of them. Their _Trust_. I knew exactly when to tell them. I knew how I was going to do it too. They are going to pay for what they did.

They won't see it coming.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you haven't noticed, Im-well Chris- is just explaining everything that happend in the past and all so when I start posting new chapters you won't be confused when I mention a few things. I won't be posting a new chapter until late May and early June. Im sorry guys but with school and finals, I need to study if i want to pass! This is my first year of high school and I want to end it with awesome grades. Well hope you all have a great rest of the week!


End file.
